


Stolen Away

by Mappelond



Category: MapleStory
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mappelond/pseuds/Mappelond
Summary: Given a task to guard a special jewel from being stolen, a certain explorer finds themselves taken away instead.





	

The explorer gave a huge sigh as they were walked down a very long hall by a mustached man.

"...and remember, do **not** let this gemstone be stolen!" the man said in a very gruff voice.

"Yeah yeah..." Y/N replied. They weren't looking forward to a night without sleep. However, the pay was pretty good and who knows, the experience might be just as grand. Y/N spent the entire day napping to prepare for this grueling task.  _My friends are gonna comment saying I look like a darn raccoon after all of this!_ They grumbled in their thoughts.

The older man stopped at a set of doors. "You are to stay right outside. Keep an eye out for any petty thieves!" He held up a finger. "If you need me, just shout for one of my servants. I'll see you in the morning, kid." And with that he left.

The explorer crossed their arms and leaned against a wall.  _Come on, I've done WAY worse than this. Black Heaven... that attack with Damien's army..._ They sighed. The thought of a hefty amount of mesos kept them going. "Shouldn't this guy have some sort of better security?! Why am I getting stuck with this petty job..." They shook their head.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Hours have passed, Y/N began to have trouble staying up. Dozing off once more, Y/N hit their head on the wall, jolting them awake and swinging their weapon around wildly. "M head..." They groaned and held their cranium. "I should check on that gem..." A yawn escaped from their mouth as they pried the door open. 

It was gone.

The sight of the gemstone vanishing had definitely woken up the Maple World hero. "Crap! If anyone notices it's gone, I'm toast! I won't get paid!" They looked around the room for clues, but couldn't find any.

"Looking for something?" A suave voice whispered from across the room.

Y/N turned around to see a rather tall man in a gold, white, and blue appearance. His piercing purple eyes on them.

"Yo-You're--"

The man took a bow. "Master Thief Phantom." He held up a familiar green gemstone that was meant to be protected. "I suppose you're looking for this?"

"Give that back!" The hero prepared to use one of their skills, until a card was produced from their weapon and flew towards Phantom, who caught it between two fingers with ease.

_That's right..._ Y/N thought  _his special ability; stealing abilities!_

"I won't allow this to leave my sight without a fight, you know." He put the gem inside of a pouch he had on him. "Now, shall we dance?" He smirked.

Y/N sprang towards the thief, who vanished away and suddenly was right behind them. He had used the skill Y/N was preparing before against swiftly.

The explorer gave a yelp as they hit the wall, groaning.

Phantom got close to the explorer and even knelt down in front of where they were sitting. He placed a finger near Y/N's mouth. "Love, you're going to have to do better than that." 

Y/N froze up, those purple eyes of his were glaring into their soul. Phantom's gaze was almost hypnotic... but Y/N snapped out of it, and landed a hit from the side.

Phantom slid across the floor, wiping his mouth. "You're a good fighter, it seems." He smirked and then stood up, closing his eyes as if thinking. "Very well," he waltzed over to the pedestal where the gem had laid previously and put it back. "I won't steal it, not tonight at least." He grinned.

"What?! Why not?" Y/N asked, pissed that their fighting was for naught.

"I believe I have my sights set on something else to steal." He edged closer to the explorer, who seemed to be getting ready for an attack. This master thief doesn't mean their life, does he?

Instead, the thief had gotten down on one knee, took one of Y/N's hands, and kissed it.

Y/N couldn't help but blush, this was the handsome thief that even the late Empress Aria couldn't keep away from!

Phantom stood up and looked down at the explorer. "I should be off then, and do not tell that I'll be here again. I'll know..." He put a finger to his lips. "One can never hide a secret from a master thief." He winked and then left in a flurry of cards.

The explorer was in awe, what just happened?

* * *

"I see that the gem was protected..." The man adjusted a monocle he was wearing. "However... you couldn't take your fight somewhere else?!"

Y/N sheepishly looked at the ground, laughing nervously. "Well... I..."

"Well, now you can use those mesos I was going to give you to pay for damages..." The man left after saying that, leaving behind a very angry Y/N.

"Dammit, Phantom..."

 


End file.
